Fushigi Yuugi: The power of a child
by Blaze Van Wham
Summary: The first in a series yet to be finished, this follows the story of a young girl sucked into the Shi Ji Ten Sho, before either Miaka or Yui. Upon her adventure into the book, she crosses paths with many of the young Suzaku and Seiryuu Seishi...
1. The power of a child

Fushigi Yuugi **Note: Any and all original characters belong to Yuu Watase and are copyright. I do not make any money from this, and write it for the enjoyment of others.**   
**Author's Note: This is the story of a fanfic character named Sakoto. As the introduction says, she's not one of the Mikos or one of the Seishi. She was brought into the book before Miaka and Yui. Approximately, it's two years before the two Mikos appear.**   


**The power of a child**

Written by Blaze Van Wham 2001 

Copyright Blaze Van Wham 2001 

  
  


Long ago, there was a young girl called upon by the fire god of the Shi Ji Ten Sho...and forgotten. Her story is unknown to any, and it is here that you will come to know of her story.   
She was not a Miko, or a Seishi, but she held power unmassed by others. You see, the world of the four gods was coming to destruction. Help from those of our world was needed, and the girl, Sakoto, was the only one who could supply it. The young Japanese school girl did not know of the power she held, until she was summoned by the god in her dreams. She heard it and stumbled upon the Shi Ji Ten Sho, unknown book hidden in her local library. It was here that she began to read of the world that was to come to an end, and found herself and her true powers revealed.   


"Hotohori-sama. An unusual girl has been found in the country." One of the Emperor's guards announced. He bowed as he entered the throne room. "Bring her in." He ordered his soldiers and a young girl, no more than sixteen, walked in between the two soldiers. 

Hotohori sat straight up. The boy was only sixteen himself, just as young as the girl. He gazed at her. The Suzaku No Miko had not appeared yet. Maybe this was her. The girl he had been waiting for. 

"Emperor...?" She whispered to herself. "What is this world?" One of the soldiers pushed her shoulder down. 

"You will bow before the Emperor." He told her harshly, and she kneeled. 

"Do not be so harsh." He ordered the guards. "Is this the legendary Suzaku No Miko?" He asked. The guards shook their heads. 

"She does not appear to be. A strange symbol is imprinted on her forehead." One of the guards answered. The symbol stood for Saviour, and glowed white on the girl's forehead. 

Hotohori sighed. The Suzaku No Miko was to be a girl that was unlike his people, a stranger. If she was not, then why...? 

She stood up. The symbol blazed brightly on her forehead. She fell to her knees again, and she screamed in pain. Her body emitted a strange light, not a red, but a white around her, enveloped her. 

Suddenly, the light stopped. She fainted on the spot. Her body couldn't handle the power given to her. 

"Take her to one of the guest rooms." Hotohori ordered. The soldiers picked the girl up carefully, and carried her away. "Make sure she has food, and a bed to sleep in." He added. 

The Emperor of Konan sighed again. If this girl wasn't the Miko, _what _was she here for? Why had Suzaku called upon her? 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Sakoto rubbed her eyes drearily. She stretched and sat up from the bed. Bed? Where had the bed come from? She blinked. She didn't remember any bed...   
She shrugged her shoulders and thanked Kami. This emperor was nice. But she was in some strange land. In ancient China. The god Suzaku had called upon her from this world, to help it from complete destruction. Complete destruction? Everything in this world seemed fine. Nothing was coming to an apocalypse. What was the total destruction she had to save this world from? And what power did she hold?   
Sakoto fell back on the bed. This was all too confusing. She realized her clothes had been taken off by the servants, to be washed and given back. She whimpered. This world was not her idea of a vacation. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Hotohori sat on the throne chair, his chin in his right hand. He closed his eyes. Who was this girl? And what did Suzaku want with her? She had emitted that strange light...What was the purpose of that?   
He opened his eyes again. He stood up and walked down the stairs of the throne room. He would go and see this girl, and find out as much as he could. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sakoto watched as one of the Emperor's servants entered the room. "O tabimasu!!" He pronounced, and held a tray of food in front of her. She smiled, and took it from the young boy. 

"Arigatou." She said to him, and waved him out. He bowed and walked out. 

As soon as he left, the Emperor entered. He sat down in the chair beside her bed. 

Sakoto cocked her head. "Where am I?" She asked. She knew this was not her world. What was it then? 

Hotohori sat patiently. He did not know the answer either. "You have a great power." He supplied, from the episode in the throne room. 

"What power?" Sakoto asked, puzzled. She had been told many times she had a great power. She laid back in the bed, and covered herself in its sheets, trying to hide, and wishing herself back to her world. She didn't want to be here...All she had done was read a book...A book called the Shi Ji Ten Sho. Is this where she was? _Inside the book?_ She shook it out of her head. 

Hotohori answered. "I do not know what power you hold." He bowed his head. "It is up to you to find out." He stood up, bowed and exited the room. 

Sakoto hid even further into her blankets. She did not want to be here...She hadn't asked for this! Who was this Suzaku anyway? What God was he? She didn't know the answer to any of this. And she didn't think she ever would. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chou Ryuuen walked regally across the Emperor's court, his(yes, his!!) servants following after him, carrying his robes. He had heard there was a new girl in the court. He wanted to see who it was. 

"Chousama? This is her room." One of his servants told him, as they stopped in front of a door. 

"Arigatou." He said, and the two girls bowed and walked away. He opened the doors. A young girl sat enfurled in the blankets. She didn't look happy. She lay naked in the bed, covering herself up. 

"Ohaiyo Gozaimasu." Chou bowed to her. She blinked. 

"Ohaiyo." She replied and gazed at him. 

Chou didn't have anything more to say and walked out. He had just wanted to see who this girl was, if she posed any threat to his Hotohorisama. She wasn't all that pretty, she looked like a boy. Chou's Hotohorisama would never fall for such an ugly little thing. She wasn't as beautiful as him. Chou strode back to his own room, where his servants waited for him. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


Sakoto blinked after the young woman entered her room. That had to be the weirdest moment in her entire life.   
She grabbed her clothes and pulled them on, her shoes last. She stood up and tried to spike her short, black hair in the mirror across the room, attached to the vanity. It didn't work, and her hair fell flat against her head. "Kuso!" She yelled at the mirror. She pouted in front of it. "I hate this world! I didn't ask to be sent here!" She crossed her arms in front of her. "Stupid book! Stupid world!" She kicked the edge of the stool in front and yelped in pain. "Itai!" She said and sat on the bed. She decided to go see Hotohori, once her foot stopped throbbing. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sakoto bowed as she entered the regal throne room. "Hotohorisama." She pronounced.   
"Hai?" He asked her from his chair.   
"Who is Suzaku?" She asked simply and he was stunned. She was a strange girl. She was from a foreign land, but as to how she did not know of the Suzaku god amazed him.   
"He is the god of this land, the one we pray to." Hotohori told her. She looked at him, intrigued.   
"Who or what is the Miko?" She added to her question.   
"The girl who will summon Suzaku and make three wishes. A girl from a foreign land, like you."   
Sakoto bowed, turned and ran out of the throne room. Hotohori sat, dazed, wondering what had sparked her sudden movement. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sakoto ran out of the courtyard of the Emperor. She was determined to find out as much information as she could about this god Suzaku and the Miko. She ran until she was outside the gates and all of the court. In the city of Konan, she stopped in the streets and took deep breaths. She didn't want Hotohori to find her, to keep track of her. She had to find the answers to her questions, and without the help of anyone or anyone breathing down her neck.   
She looked around at the people in the city. The citizens walked through the streets, to the market, to the taverns, to wherever they pleased.   
"A foreign girl." A voice near her said. She had heard this a lot. She was used to it.   
"What the hell do you want?" She narrowed her eyes at the male. And noticed there were two males. She stepped back, prepared to run. A male from behind her grabbed her arms, and looped them around his. Sakoto glared at the two across from her.   
"Don't touch me!" She yelled and struggled more, to no avail. The one who had spoken to her closed the gap between the two.   
"We'll get paid well for you." He said.   
"Don't even think about it!" She broke free from the grip, twisting his arms around and rotating her body to kick him. She hit his jaw square on, and he fell back, blood spraying, and Sakoto heard his jaw crack loudly. She turned to the one who had held pinned her arms back and punched him. His face swerved sharply to the right and he dropped to the ground, dead. The third one approached her cautiously. He grinned, holding his fists close to his side, ready to attack. Sakoto made her decision carefully, but was too late and was caught unguard. She was hit across the jaw, and her eyes went wide. She plummeted to the ground, and felt tears surface from her eyes. She looked up, and saw some sort of metal device laid across the man's knuckles. They looked like spikes, an early version of brass knuckles, except cruder.   
Sakoto brought her fingers to her face, and found blood pouring onto them. She cried. Tears. She had never been hurt since she had entered this world before. She was stupid for leaving Hotohori's palace. She was vulnerable out here, and her quest for her answers had gotten the better of her. She punched the ground beneath her and felt herself shaking with tears. She looked up, and saw the male smiling. He knew he had won. He knew he had gotten to her weakness. He grabbed her hair and brought her up. Sakoto whimpered in the grip, and felt her hair rip from her scalp. Tears flowed down her cheeks.   
"You! Let her go!" A voice broke into the air, and Sakoto felt the male release her hair and shove her to the ground. All she could do was lie there, and cry, as the two fought in the street, one becoming the ultimate victor. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sakoto woke once again in the same bed at Hotohori's palace. She smiled. It was warm and safe here...She had been stupid for leaving. Without anything, without any protection. Her body had taken a beating on those streets. She sat up, and went to sit down in front of the vanity. She brought her fingers to her face, and felt along where the brass knuckles had hit. It had scabbed over, and wasn't bleeding anymore, but it was long, and took up a large portion of her cheek. It was diagonal across her right cheek. She sighed and returned to the bed, curling up in its depths and falling back asleep. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

So Kishiku had dropped the girl off at the palace, and had ran back into the city. He didn't want to be blamed for her appearance. Besides, he had to make money some way, and he knew the girl wasn't going to pay him. Not anytime soon. Why had he saved her anyway, if he knew she wasn't able to pay? What a baka he had been!   
So walked through the streets, and kicked at the dust in front of him. What was this strange feeling he was getting from her? Some kind of weird chi was washing over him, and he couldn't seem to shake it. It seemed to be calling him back to the palace, beckoning him. He refused to listen to it, and kept walking until it pounded so bad, his heart seemed to be ripping out of his chest. So turned his body back to the palace, and felt the pain in his chest subside. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


Hotohori watched as his guards dragged in a young boy, and shoved him to the floor. 

"We found him trying to break into Sakotosama's room." The first guard told him, bowing quickly and placing himself back into a full standing position again. "What shall we do with him, sire?" 

Hotohori stood up. "Let him go." 

The guards balked. What was this? The emperor was letting someone go? 

"Demo Hotohorisama, he was found without permission on the court! He should be punished!" The guard argued, and pounded his spear into the ground. 

"I said let him go." Hotohori repeated. Cautiously, the guards stepped back and the boy ran out. 

Hotohori sat back down after the boy left, and called upon his servants. "Send me Sakotosama." He told them, they bowed and left to retrieve her. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sakoto was gently shaken in her sleep, and she slowly opened her eyelids. "M? Nan...Nani?" She asked sleepily, and sat up, stretching. A servant bowed to her. "Hotohorisama wishes your presence in the throne room." The girl said and bowed again. She stood off to the door, and Sakoto swept her feet off the bed, on the floor and stood up. The only clothes she had with her were her school clothes. She hurriedly pulled them on over her body, and noticed a large scar running from the top of her thigh to her knee. For a second, she stopped and gazed at the scar and wondered how she had gotten it. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sakoto was ushered into the throne room, and the servant promptly left after her. Hotohori stood up from his seat and walked towards Sakoto. He brought himself very regally, and Sakoto looked up at him. He was as young as her, but did not seem it. His height, the way he carried himself proved him to be otherwise. He bent his head down, so he was close to her height. 

"Are you all right?" He asked her, concerned. She looked soulfully into his eyes, and felt herself withhold the truth. 

"I'm fine." She knew she wasn't. The scab from the brass knuckles dragged across her cheek, and she could see the scar on her thigh just above her knee. She pulled her skirt down discreetly, attempting to hide it, but Hotohori grabbed her hand. 

"Kore wa?" He asked, and pulled her skirt up, revealing her entire thigh, and the scar. He looked down upon it, and Sakoto blushed. 

"Hotohorisama!" She yelled and pulled her wrist free. She grabbed the folds of her skirt and pulled it back down. 

"How did you get these? What happened?" All Hotohori knew was that the girl had been left on the stairs by that unusual boy, and was horribly bleeding. Someone had attacked her, and Hotohori wanted to know who. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Haku Kaen walked through the palace garden on the Emperor of Kutou's palace grounds. She glanced around, taking in the beauty of the flowers, the plants around her. It was sweet, sensuous, gorgeous. She saw a bench, and sat down lightly upon it. From a bush beside her, she picked a flower off lightly, and smelled it. She sat back, and felt Nakago sit down beside her. She hadn't known of when he had followed her into the garden, but she decided not to bring it up.   
Nakago almost grabbed Haku, pulling her back. He took in the scent of her hair, and said, "The Miko may have arrived."   
Haku dropped the flower she held so delicately in her hand, as Nakago pulled her closer to him, and she could hear his heartbeat against her ear. They sat there for a few seconds, and Nakago stood up after a short while, walking away back to the palace.   
Haku looked down at the flower on the ground, which had been trampled by Nakago, and picked it up again. It wilted in her hand, blowing away in the wind, and Haku felt a light drizzle against the back of her neck. She quickly ran off the bench, and to the safety of a canopy near the palace. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


"Nothing. I'm fine." She glared the way of the emperor. "Just leave me to figure this out." Sakoto turned on her heel out of the room. She headed back to the room she was staying in, and jumped onto the bed. She rolled herself over and stared up at the ceiling. She put her hands behind her head. She was mad. Mad at this stupid book, mad at this stupid world she was in. Mad at herself. She looked down at her thigh, and wondered once again how it had gotten there. She assumed the young man had rescued her soon after she had been saved by him...Maybe she was wrong. Maybe something had happened inbetween there. Not with the man, but with the other three guys....She couldn't tell how long she had been out of it. It could of easily been a matter of hours. She didn't want to think the worst of it though. Slowly, she sat up, and walked over to the mirror(a fav of hers, neh?)   
Sakoto fiddled with her hair, pushing it around, spiking it back up, etc. Finally, she left it alone. She stood up sharply, and headed back to Hotohori's throne room. 

She hoped that he would agree with the suggestion she had. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hotohori walked uneasily about the throne room. He worried about Sakoto. What had happened to her? That scar, that scab on her thigh hadn't come out of nowhere. Where from? His face bore a look of a puzzlement. He couldn't understand it. 

Hoto stopped when he saw Sakoto enter the throne room, her head bowed. She stepped in lightly, one foot in front of the other diligently. Finally, only mere inches from the emperor's face, she stopped and gazed up. Her eyes met his, and he grabbed her shoulders. 

"What happened, Sakotosama?" He looked into her eyes, trying to read any emotion that he could. Her pupils flickered back and forth. 

"Nan...Nandemonai..." She whispered. "Hotohorisama?" She asked. 

He let go of her shoulders. "Hai?" He asked back. 

Closing her eyes, Sakoto took a deep breath and said, "I want to travel into the mountains. And with some of your men protecting me. I need to find answers to why I'm here. What I'm here for. Who Suzaku is." She looked down, and he lifted her chin with his hand. 

"Do not worry. I'll prepare some of my best guards, and you will begin your journey soon." He let go of her shoulders, and hugged her close. She was so small, so fragile, yet her words spoke strong. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Sakoto packed what she had with her, which wasn't much, in her backpack, and headed to the throne room. A month had passed since she had made the decision to head out in Konan, to find answers to her questions. 

The first place she was headed with Hotohori's men were the mountains. 

Sakoto stepped into the throne room, and Hotohori ran forward. He hugged her tight, and Sakoto blinked. She stood back, and looked up at Hotohorisama. He gazed down at her, and said, "My heart has only ever been for one person, but you have stolen my grace from it. Sakoto, I am forever your protector, first and foremost. You are like a sister I never had." He hugged her close again. 

Sakoto blinked again, but returned the hug. Little sister? She supposed it wasn't bad. At least he didn't love her. Then she'd be in real trouble. Then...She didn't want to think of the possibilities that would ensue. 

Pushing her overgrown hair out of her face, Sakoto bowed to Hotohori. "Thank you for your hospitality." She nodded, when she brought her head back up, and looked over. Hotohori's men stood off to the side, covered in glorious armour. and standing at close attention. Hotohori waved a hand, and they headed out to the front of the palace, where a carriage awaited. Sakoto followed them, and they escorted her into the carriage. As it rode away, she looked back, and saw a woman standing beside Hotohori, and Sakoto noticed it was Chou Ryuuen. As the two and the rest of the palace went out of her view, Sakoto thought maybe Chou was the one who had eternally stolen Hotohori's heart. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sakoto had been traveling for many days. Finally, the carriage had stopped in a small village, and Hotohori's men had dismounted, leaving the carriage behind. They had bought several horses, and had mounted those, Sakoto on one of her own. They had stayed in the little town for a couple of days, and had finally decided to pack up on the fourth day, leaving the village behind, and heading deeper into the mountains. For days, they sat upon the horses, riding through the heavily treed forest. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sakoto rode upon her horse, amidst the group of guards, and felt safe. She knew Hotohori had chosen his best men to protect her.   
She smiled and squinted as the sun hit her face from beneath the tree branches. She held the reigns in her hands, and controlled the horse easily, making sure she didn't hit her head on any branches above, or anything else. 

With one hand, she felt the left side of her face. The scab had long ago healed over, but a long, jagged scar fell across her cheek, preventing any kind of freckles, her skin to look flawless again. She brought her fingers back to the reigns, and felt her control slip a little when she only had her one hand holding them. 

A darkness descended upon the group suddenly. Sakoto felt her horse jerk around, trying to dodge the attacks of what appeared to be men and arrows. Sakoto felt her hands loose the grip of her horse's reigns and she was flung off. She hit the forest floor with a thud, and felt a boot dig into her back. She heard men yelling, shouting, and then just as quickly, they were gone. As Sakoto tried to look around, she felt her eyes close beneath her and her body give in to the pain it felt. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


Sakoto woke up in a pool of her own blood. She snapped to attention and managed to bring herself to a standing position. She saw in horrific detail how all of Hotohori's men lay dead, among the horses. The horses were dead as well. Sakoto let out a scream. A blood curdling scream. 

As she stood her bruised body up, Sakoto felt the wound on her cheek open. She brought her fingers to it, and the blood coursed through her skin. She closed her eyes in pain. 

She looked around, and an arrow came flying at her. 

"Looks like we left one alive." A voice said and another arrow shot at her. Sakoto could barely move, and saw one of Hotohori's men, who was still alive among the bodies, jump in front of her and take the arrow. It hit his back, and Sakoto gasped. He fell on top of her and she gently laid him onto the ground. Tears came to her eyes, and then another voice talked, 

"Let her live. She looks valuable. She could be worth something." A man walked towards her, and she felt a metal fan strike her left collar bone/shoulder area and she fell to the ground, her eyes rolling up in her head, and she went unconcious. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Sakoto felt her eyes ease open, and she groaned. She felt her wrists and ankles bound tight with rope, and could barely move her body around. She wiggled, as much as she could, which wasn't very much. She felt a gag in her mouth as well, put there to stop her from screaming. She squeezed her eyes shut, and prayed nothing had happened while she had been unconcious.   
She heard footsteps enter the room, and she looked up as well as she could, without straining her eyes. A young redhaired man entered, a fan strapped across his front. The metal fan that Sakoto had been hit with. A large bruise was across her collar bone and shoulder from the point of impact. She winced as she looked up at the man, and gasped when she saw he was only a kid, probably no older than 16. 

He stood over her, and dug his boot into her stomach. Sakoto gasped for air in her gag, and tried to cough. It came out ragged, and she found herself trying to suck in breath, which she couldn't. In turn, she felt herself with the wind knocked out of her.   
The boy let up. He took his fan out, and slapped it repeatedly in his hand. "Unless you have something to offer, I suggest you leave now." He smiled, revealing a fang on the one side of his mouth. Sakoto winced again. She sat up slowly. 

"Nan...Nani..." Sakoto asked. She felt cold metal hit her chin. 

"Onaimawa." The boy ordered angrily. 

"Sa..Sakoto desu." She replied. 

"Peh." Sakoto slowly brought her pupils up to see the boy before her. He had orange hair, wild, untamed, and his outfit was a mixture of cloth, with a necklace of various beads around his neck. He crouched down. "I've always hated women. Too much trouble." He grinned, revealing the fang like teeth again. "But you seem different." He stood back up. 

"Different? Doshite?" Sakoto asked quietly. 

The redhaired male kneeled. He took her delicate chin in his hand and leaned towards her. He kissed her. 

Sakoto blinked as she sat back. 

"I am Genrou." He proudly announced to her. He stood up and walked around her."I'm the leader of these bandits." 

Sakoto remained silent. 

She felt her hands behind her still tied, as well as her ankles. 

Genrou stood in front of her. Forcefully, he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her again. Sakoto couldn't do anything but respond. Genrou slid his hands behind her, and untied the ropes around her wrists. He laced his fingers in her and pushed her back onto the pillows that lay beneath them.   


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

End of Part 1 

  
  
  



	2. The power of a child: Second Part

FY Fanfic Part 2 **Note: Any and all original characters belong to Yuu Watase and are copyright. I do not make any money from this, and write it for the enjoyment of others.**   
**Author's Note: This is the story of a fanfic character named Sakoto. As the introduction says, she's not one of the Mikos or one of the Seishi. She was brought into the book before Miaka and Yui. Approximately, it's two years before the two Mikos appear.**   
  
  
  


**The power of a child: Part 2**

Written by Blaze Van Wham 2001 

Copyright Blaze Van Wham 2001 

  
  
  


Long ago, there was a young girl called upon by the fire god of the Shi Ji Ten Sho...and forgotten. Her story is unknown to any, and it is here that you will come to know of her story.   
She was not a Miko, or a Seishi, but she held power unmassed by others. You see, the world of the four gods was coming to destruction. Help from those of our world was needed, and the girl, Sakoto, was the only one who could supply it. The young Japanese school girl did not know of the power she held, until she was summoned by the god in her dreams. She heard it and stumbled upon the Shi Ji Ten Sho, unknown book hidden in her local library. It was here that she began to read of the world that was to come to an end, and found herself and her true powers revealed. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Hotohori paced around the throne room. No word had he heard of Sakoto. No messengers had come since two days before, no rumors had come of Sakoto. Hotohori worried for his little sister intensely. With no word from her, he didn't know where she was, what she had found out, if something had happened to her. He bit his lip. 

Chou walked in, and saw Hotohori distressed. "Hotohorisama, if I might ask of your attention." He said. Today, Chou looked even more beautiful than before. His hair had been done up by the servants in an extravagant assortment of braids, pinned against his head, and a pair of earrings hung from each ear. His makeup had been applied carefully, and his face glowed. 

"Hai, what is it?" Hotohori asked Chou. Hotohori sat down in his throne chair. 

"Emperor..." Chou forced out. "Has any word of Sakoto come yet?" Hotohori shook his head. 

"No word since two days ago." 

"Hotohorisama, I fear the worst has happened to her..." Chou trailed off. 

Hotohori was silent. 

"If we have to, Hotohorisama, I believe you should send out some of your best men to try and find Sakoto." Chou told him. 

"Hai." Hotohori said simply. 

Chou stepped up the stairs to the throne chair. He sat down in the chair beside Hotohori's. He placed his hand on Hotohori's arm. Hoto looked at it, and dismissed it. He was too worried about Sakoto to tell Chou to let off it. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sakoto awoke in the room where Genrou had taken her, alone. She rubbed her eyes, and looked around. There was no trace of him. "Genroukun..." She said. 

"Nani?" He dropped down in front of her. 

"Wai!" Sakoto screamed, and crawled back. 

"Nani?!?" Genrou said again, angrier. 

"Eto...." Sakoto said. "Nandemonai..." 

"Good." Genrou answered. A knock came at the door of the little room. 

"Onamaiwa!" Genrou yelled at it. 

"Kouji desu!" Came the reply. Genrou stood up, and opened the door. He grabbed his friend's arm, and danced around with him. 

Sakoto sat in the corner, silent. 

As they finished their dancing, Kouji noticed Sakoto in the corner. "Who's she?" He asked. 

"No one." Genrou said. "Just a girl I found traveling through the woods with the Emperor's men. She has nothing to offer in the way of money or food." 

Kouji laughed. "She had the Emperor's men with her, and she has nothing to pay us with?!?" He laughed even more. 

"Hai." Genrou answered. 

Kouji stood up straight. "When did you pick the wench up?" 

"Yesterday." Genrou answered. 

Kouji raised an eyebrow. "Then why is she still here?" 

Genrou shrugged. "Felt like keeping her." 

Kouji laughed. "You hate women though!" 

"I know." Genrou smiled, his fang revealing itself. 

Sakoto stood up. She walked towards the two men. "He hates women? Not from the other night..." She said. 

Genrou clamped her mouth shut. 

"What does she mean by that?" Kouji asked. 

"Nandemonai! Nandemonai!" Genrou answered back. He pushed Sakoto behind him. 

"Baka!" Sakoto yelled. 

"Urusai!" Genrou yelled back, and again, grabbed her mouth, clamping it shut. 

She struggled against it, and Genrou hit her with the fan across the back of her head. Her body fell to the ground, and Kouji shrugged. 

"Anyway..." Genrou said. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

So Kishiku hopped from the roofs in the city of Konan. He stopped once he was far enough. A pounding still remained in his heart, but it wasn't towards the palace. It led to outside of the city, close to the borders of the two countries. He was trying to follow it as best he could, to see if he could get some answers from this girl he had unwittingly rescued. 

When So had gone back to the palace, he couldn't remember it had been so far back, he had noticed a scar on the girl's upper thigh. He had wondered how she had gotten it, and thought maybe the thieves who he had found her with had done something with her...He shrugged to himself, and landed on the ground in the city. He ran until he hit the city walls, and continued from there. So promised himself he'd find this girl, and get some answers. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sakoto rubbed at the back of her head, as she woke up. She was still in the same little room, with both Kouji and Genrou there. She sat up, and took her vest off her school outfit off, revealing the plain white shirt underneath. Kouji noticed her state, and pointed at her, telling Genrou. He grunted, turned towards her, and prepared to bring the metal fan down on her. Sakoto caught onto his notion though, and jumped out of the way. 

Genrou glared at her. "Baka." He muttered at her. 

"Genroukun! Please! Stop this!" Sakoto begged him. 

"Doshite?!" He asked angrily, and attempted to hit her again. Sakoto flew out of the way. 

Tears, from out of nowhere, began to flow from her eyes. "I...I was trying to find some answers to a question I've had for a while! Please! Leave me to continue my journey! You've got what you wanted!" She pleaded. 

Genrou thought about this. He grinned, his fang showing beneath his lips. "I did..." He agreed. "But what if I want more?" He asked. 

"Nani??!?!?" Sakoto yelled at him. "Please! Genroukun!" She begged. He bent down, grabbed her chin and said, 

"I'm the leader of this gang of bandits! Whatever I say goes!" He shoved her into the ground of the building. "I get what I want, and that's final!" He told her. 

Kouji just stood by, grinning to himself. 

Genrou picked Sakoto up by the arm. She moaned a little. "Come on, Kouji, we're heading back to the hideout." He pushed Sakoto in front of him. 

"Hai." Kouji said back, and followed after Genrou, out of the little building. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Haku sat in front of her mirror in her room. She smiled, and hummed a tune to herself, as she brushed her hair out. The Miko....Haku brought the brush down hard onto the vanity top. She stood up. She knew Nakago had something for the Miko, no matter who she may be. Haku treaded over to her bed. She sat down on it, and began to remove her armor. When she was down to the bare minimum, she stood back up, and looked at herself in the mirror, twirling around. How could Nakago resist her? She smiled to herself, and decided to head to his room in the palace grounds... 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

So had followed the trail of the girl to the woods. It had been many more days now, a long time since he had had any money, or seen his family. He sighed. He knew his family needed the money. But...He needed to find this girl as well. He kept on though. He wouldn't give up, trying to find the girl. As he wandered through the woods, he came across the smell of rotting bodies. He wandered into an open area of the woods. Or, as open as it could get. A mass of bodies, both human and horse lay in various states of death. Some had been wounded by arrow, others had broken bones, some had blood all over. As So walked through, stepping over the bodies and body parts, he noticed the armor and style. It was of the Emperor's best men. So reached down, and picked up one of the helmet's. There the signature of the Emperor was imprinted. He threw the helmet back down. When So almost reached the end of the open area, he noticed the girl's jacket. 

"Eto..." So walked over, and picked it up. Stains of blood covered it. He looked around, but there was no sign of her body anywhere. He deducted that the girl had been captured by whomever had attacked the guards, and wasn't in the close vicinity of the area. He took the jacket with him, as he began yet another search. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hotohori stood up. Much more time had passed now, and still no word from Sakoto. Even more, he worried for his little sister. Anything could have happened to her. Three of his best men had been sent out to scour the area for her. They had returned quickly, and told the Emperor there was no sign. Hotohori sighed. 

For the last little while, Chou had managed to keep his spirits up. It was quite cute, the way she was acting. But Hotohori knew that nothing would ever come of it. He had feelings for the Miko. He wanted to meet the one that would be her. 

Hotohori sat down in his throne chair. There wasn't much he could do now, but wait for Sakoto to return. At least, he hoped she was still alive. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Hey! Wench! Get me some more ale!" One of the thieves ordered Sakoto. She ignored it as best she could. He walked over to her. "I said get me some ale!" He grabbed her wrist, forcing her to turn around. 

"No!" Sakoto answered back. "I'm not your wench!" She tried to struggle free of his grasp. He pulled her closer. Sakoto could smell the remnants of the alcohol he had already drank. 

"You are, and you'll do what I tell you!" He said, and spat in her face. He released his grip on her. Sakoto rubbed her wrist. She didn't move, and glared defiantly at the thief. He snarled back at her. 

Reaching his hand forward, he slapped her hard across her cheek that was scarred. She winced, as she fell back, and felt a hand grip her wrist, bringing her back to a standing position. 

"Baka! You don't treat her like that!" Genrou's voice rang in Sakoto's ears. She smiled a little bit. Maybe she had had some sort of effect on him after all. He pushed her forward. "You treat her like this." And Genrou slapped her back, Sakoto falling into the table in front of her, where the ale was. 

Genrou and the other thief laughed. "It works much better!" Genrou said, inbetween laughs. He was drunk, Sakoto could tell. As she stood back up, she saw that her suit was covered in alcohol. She was drenched. Turning around to face Genrou, she brought her fist forward. He grabbed it, and said, "Ah, ah, ah." He shoved her back into the table. She collapsed over it, and wished she was back home, in her world, doing her homework, seeing her family... 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Nakago walked the perimeters of the border between Kutou and Konan. Nothing of the Miko had appeared. Haku had shown up the night before at his bedroom door, and he had enjoyed her presence...For the time being. He needed to find the Miko now. He was sure she was in the country somewhere. He could feel her presence. 

There was nothing of the girl around. He turned around, and was going to head back to the palace, when he heard a moaning. He turned back around. 

A young girl lay in the border between the lands of Kutou and Konan. Her body was beaten up, blood all over, bruises. Nakago strode towards her. He bent down over her. 

She could only moan, and looked up into his eyes. Nakago picked her body up, taking the chance that she was or wasn't the Miko. He carried her back to the palace, where he laid her in his bed. Haku had left by now, back to her own room no doubt. 

The young girl cried out as Nakago tended to her wounds. He could feel the power she held, the intensity, as he bandaged her. Her entire body was covered in blood, and Nakago, as careful as he could, took her clothes off, and bandaged her ribcage up, as well as one of her legs. The girl didn't argue with him at all. Nakago knew it was because she was almost unconscious. Her eyelids were fluttering as he sopped up the blood on her body. When he finished, Nakago left the blankets uncovered over her fragile body. He put away whatever he had brought out to clean her up, and shutting the door behind him, sensed she wasn't the Miko, but something more powerful. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Genrou yelled at the thieves in the eating room. "Bakas! All of you! Oi! Where did the girl go?!??!" He pushed some of the thieves around. "Baka's!" He yelled again. "What good are you for?!?!" Genrou took the fan out of his pack. "Rekka Shien!" He said, and fire flew inbetween the group of thieves. They flew out of the way, and when the spell subsided, looked up from various tables, chairs, and other things. 

Kouji stood by Genrou, grinning, and Genrou held the fan threateningly in his hand. "Zekkanayo!" He cursed, and put the fan back. 

"All of you, up now! We're heading out to collect some more money and whatever else we can get!" Genrou ordered, turning tail. The thieves in the den shrugged, and stood up, following after Genrou and Kouji. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

So had returned to his family after days of not finding the girl. He held her jacket in his arm, and smiled as he saw his father and his brothers and sisters once again. 

"Tamahomekun! Tamahomekun!" He heard Yuiren call his name as soon as he entered the door. 

"Yuiren!" He grabbed her, lifted her up, and hugged her tight. "I've missed you!" 

She giggled. Tamahome placed her back on the ground, and walked over to his father. 

"Otousan." He said, and knelt down. 

"Tamahome." He smiled and reached his hand out to ruffle his son's hair. 

Tamahome smiled back. "How are you feeling?" 

"I'm feeling fine, Tamahome." His father replied. "Your brothers and sisters have missed you." 

Tamahome laughed. "I noticed. Yuiren was happy to see me." 

"Tamahomekun?" Chuei asked. 

"Hai?" 

"What's that in your hands?" Chuei reached for the jacket. 

"Oh. That." Tamahome said. "Nandemonai. It's nothing." He folded the jacket up into a little square. Yuiren ran over, as well as Gyokuran and Shunkei. 

"Tamahome!" They all said. They tried to grab the jacket, but Tamahome held them back. 

"Iie! Iie!" He countered. Yuiren jumped into his arms. "Tamahomekun!' She pouted. 

Tamahome tried to look away. "Yuiren!" He said. 

She continued to pout. 

Tamahome sighed. "It's just a jacket I found. I thought one of you could use it for warmth." He handed it to Gyokuran. She smiled, taking the jacket, and pulling it on. Tamahome smiled. "It fits?" 

"Hai!" Gyokuran said happily. On the way home, Tamahome had found a little river, and had cleansed most of the stains off of it. It was clean, no trace of blood on it. 

He turned back to his father. Tamahome placed a pouch in his father's hand. "This should last you a little while." He told him, and said, "I'll only be here for a few days, and then I'll be gone again." 

His father smiled. "Any time with we can spend with you, Tamahome." He told his son. 

Tamahome smiled, and stood up, hugging each one of his siblings before turning to the table, to help prepare supper. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A messenger had come to the palace that afternoon. Hotohori had received the news with great displeasure. Sakoto had been found. But she was in Kutou now. The Emperor and his men were hosting her there. The two countries had been at odds for a while now, and Hotohori knew he couldn't just go across the border, and bring Sakoto back. Now, he was truly at a loss for what to do. Chou was trying to keep him happy for the day, but it wasn't working. Nothing would. Hotohori feared for his little sister, and what would happen to her in Kutou. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**End of Part 2**


	3. The power of a child: Third part

FY fanfic Part 3 **ote: Any and all original characters belong to Yuu Watase and are copyright. I do not make any money from this, and write it for the enjoyment of others.**   
**Author's Note: This is the story of a fanfic character named Sakoto. As the introduction says, she's not one of the Mikos or one of the Seishi. She was brought into the book before Miaka and Yui. Approximately, it's two years before the two Mikos appear.**   
  
  


**The power of a child: Part 3**

Written by Blaze Van Wham 2001 

Copyright Blaze Van Wham 2001 

  
  
  


Long ago, there was a young girl called upon by the fire god of the Shi Ji Ten Sho...and forgotten. Her story is unknown to any, and it is here that you will come to know of her story.   
She was not a Miko, or a Seishi, but she held power unmassed by others. You see, the world of the four gods was coming to destruction. Help from those of our world was needed, and the girl, Sakoto, was the only one who could supply it. The young Japanese school girl did not know of the power she held, until she was summoned by the god in her dreams. She heard it and stumbled upon the Shi Ji Ten Sho, an unknown book hidden in her local library. It was here that she began to read of the world that was to come to an end, and found herself and her true powers revealed. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Sakoto brought herself out of her dreamlike state. She hadn't remembered anything. She had no idea how she had gotten out of the theives hideout. She had known though that she had gotten out...That was it. She sat her body up in the bed she found beneath her. "Eto.." She muttered, and felt a sharp pain in her head. Her ribs ached as well, and she noticed a number of bandages covering her body. She laid her body back, into the soft bed beneath. She could barely move, her injuries were so bad. She moaned, and a man entered the room. 

He sat down on a stool beside the bed. Sakoto moved her head to the side as much she could and found herself staring into the eyes of a man with brilliant blue eyes. Sakoto sensed something else behind them though. A coldness, a darkness, something. She smiled at him though, as he replaced some of the bandages on her leg, and her arm. He said nothing the entire time, and even when he replaced the bandage around her ribcage and chest, Sakoto didn't fight. She couldn't. She was too weak. After her bandages had been replaced, and her wounds cleaned, the man left the room, and returned a few minutes later with a bowl of soup. He fed it Sakoto, in tiny bits, and Sakoto felt like a little child again, at the age of two. When she had finished eating, the man placed her back in the bed, with the covers at the end, and placed a bucket of water near the edge of the bed. Sakoto didn't know what it was for, but didn't have the strength to ask him. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Tamahome had spent the few days with his family, enjoying the stay. As he waved back at them, heading for the city again, he smiled. He hadn't thought about the girl he had saved for a while now. His heart hadn't felt anything either. No sensation of her, no chi sense, nothing. As he walked towards the city, he shrugged. Gyokuran had the girl's jacket now, and she wore it almost every day. It was cute. Tamahome hit a corner, and turned with it. It would take him another little while to get to the city, but it would mean more money for his family. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

More time had passed since the messenger had come to the palace. Hotohori's fears had subsided a little, but he was still just as worried. Chou, like she had been doing so often, was still managing to keep Hotohori's spirits up. Chou was comforting Hotohori a lot, and he rather liked it. 

Hotohori breathed in deeply, and stood up, walking down the throne. He walked to his bedroom, and sat down in front of the mirror. 

(Author's Note- this seems to be a pretty popular place, huh?) 

The Emperor of Konan slipped his hat off, and his long, silky hair tumbled down his neck and face. He combed his fingers through it, enjoying its feel. He smiled. He was so beautiful... 

"Hotohorisama!" Chou's voice chimed in. 

"Nani?" Hotohori asked in return, turning around to look at Chou. 

He walked in. "Hotohorisama..." He began, as he neared him. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Haku had walked into Nakago's bedroom that night, expecting him to be ready for her. She knew he usually was. Upon her arrival though, she found the young girl Nakago had saved a few days earlier lying in his bed. Haku lifted her hand up, ready to attack the girl right then and there. Nakago grabbed her wrist as she brought it back. 

"Nakago..Nakagosama!" Haku said, turning around to face him. "Gomen..Gomen ne!" She whimpered. 

He stared into her eyes. "Haku." He said her name, letting go of her wrist. She bowed to him, and ran out of the room. 

Haku ran back to her room, her vision ablur. She hadn't meant to...She didn't want to make Nakago mad at her. It wasn't her intention at all. She loved him so much, and with even the slightest amount of anger she showed towards others, she made him angry at her. She stumbled to her bed, once inside her room, and pulled her hair out, letting it flow behind her. She stood alone in her room, and felt tears come to her eyes. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sakoto saw the what had happened between Nakago and the young woman. After the many days she had been weak, Sakoto managed to find the strength within her to sit up. Her chest was bare, but covered in bandages as Nakago sat down on the bed. 

"Arigatou..." Sakoto whispered to him. He didn't smile; and put his hand against her face, pushing a strand of loose hair out the way. 

Sakoto breathed in and out deeply. She didn't know what to say to this man she had just met days ago, who had the kindness to save her. Nakago put his fingers to her lips. 

"There's no need to say anything." He told her. Sakoto smiled. He brought his hand down to her chin, cupping it. "You have an intense power." He stated. 

Sakoto looked at him. "Eto...Please." She told him. "Don't touch me." He withdrew his hand. 

Sakoto sighed. She looked over her wounds. "You...You took care of me?" She asked him. 

He nodded. "Hai. I found you in horrible shape near the border between Kutou and Konan." He told her. "I've been dressing your wounds since I brought you here." 

Sakoto looked at him wide eyed. "Konan?" She tore the blankets off. "The Emperor...Oh no!" Sakoto thought. Her symbol blazed again on her forehead, and she fell back in pain. "Hotohorisama..." She whispered, as she collapsed, and Nakago placed her back into the bed. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chou bowed and said, "Hotohorisama. You...Are you in need of company?" He asked. 

Hotohori sighed. "Hai...For a little while, Chou." He told her. 

Chou sat down on the Emperor's bed. "No word has come from Sakoto yet." He said. 

Hotohori stood up, and went over to the bed by Chou. "Hai...I worry for her, Chou. She's my little sister." 

Chou nodded. He placed his hand on Hotohori's back and rubbed it. 

Hotohori sighed again, and looked at Chou. 

"She's in Kutou. Surely. the emperor has found her by now, and believes her to be the Seryiuu no Miko." He breathed deeply. "My little sister...What have they done to you..." He murmured. 

Chou continued to rub Hotohori's back, and took Hotohori's hand, which was on the emperor's knee, in his own. He rubbed Hotohori's fingers in his own. "She'll come back, Hotohorisama." He reassured the emperor, and smiled at him. "She'll come back." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Genrou had no luck in finding the girl, as they ravaged his gang ravaged various people who traveled throughout the woods that day. 

As they returned to the hideout, Genrou slammed his fist into a door. "Chikusho!!" He swore, and broughtr his tessen out. "She'll pay, god damn it, she'll get what's coming to her! Oi!" He said loudly. 

Kouji stood behind Genrou silently. "Ne, Genoukun." He said. 

"Nani?!?!" Genrou asked, exremely mad. 

Kouji paused for a moment. "She might of gone back to Konan." He said finally. 

"Baka! Why would she-" Genrou began. He stopped. "Konan, ne?" He grinned. "Let's pack our things up and make a little trip to Konan." He told his men. "All right! Let's get going!" He ordered and the other bandits began to gather their assorted things together. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


Sakoto sat up in bed, startled a little. She took a quick survey of what surrounded her. Wincing in pain, Sakoto lay herself back down into the bed. The blonde haired man who had taken care of her the last few days wasn't in the room at the moment. Slowly, Sakoto brought herself to stand in front of a mirror. Her chest was the only part of her that was bare now. The bruises she had were almost faded and she noticed she barely ached at all. Sakoto smiled a little, and lifted up the hem of her skirt delicately.   
A scar remained. She stlil hadn't determined what from. She placed the hem back down. 

"Lady Sakoto." She heard the familiar voice. Sakoto spun around to face the voice. 

Nakago grabbed her wrist fiercely. He looked her over with his eyes and said, "Your wounds have healed." Sakoto nodded. Nakago let her wrist free and stood back. Sakoto covered her arms with her chest, her face looking very scared. Nakago, with a blue pulse of ki, flung Sakoto at the wall behind her. She hit it and slumped to the ground, looking up at him with a fear in her eyes. Her silver symbol began to glow. 

"Nakagosama?" She said. 

He lifted his hand again, her skirt ripping off. She screamed and Nakago struck her across the face. She sat there, a stunned look on her face. Nakago removed his armor, hanging it on a section of wood by his door. He remained in his white shirt, pants and boots. 

He could feel himself rising. He lusted, he desired after this girl's power. If he could exchange power with her... 

Nakago picked her up by the fore arm, making her stand up. Her body shook with fear, but Nakago wanted, needed her power. He let go of her arm roughly and she hit the ground. Removing his shirt, his arm bands, his boots and his pants, he lay himself on top of her. With his right hand, Nakago pulled Sakoto's head back by her hair, biting and kissing her neck hard. She struggled underneath him, and he pinned her wrists down. Continuing to bite her neck, he pushed himself into her. Sakoto let out a scream of pain and he silenced her with his own mouth and tongue. The symbol on Sakoto's forehead glowed vivaciously and Nakago could feel a small portion of her power transferring to him. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

So finally reached the border of Konan city. He strolled through out the streets, managing to get bits of money here and there from local citizens. 

He felt a large ki pulse. The young girl was still alive, but he couldn't pinpoint her aura. The feeling didn't pull him apart this time, it merely pulsed in the back of his own ki. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sakoto felt her head pulsing as she sat up. She searched around the dark room, noticing Nakago was gone. Shaking as she stood up, Sakoto grabbed the blanket on the bed. She wrapped it around her body and slumped in front of the bed frame, crying. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Nakago walked through the garden of the Emperor's palace garden. He was in full armor now. He saw a small, delicate flower. He bent down, holding the flower in his hand, and as he attempted to lightly pluck it from the ground, he felt the strength in its roots. He let it be and continued to walk. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Genrou and several of his bandits had managed to find a great deal of gold and jewelry in the last group of civilians they had ransacked. The bandit leader had ordered his men and their new treasure back to the hideout. He walked along the forest, and he heard a person's footsteps running through a nearby path. Genrou listened closely and stopped. He could now hear breathing and realized whoever this was, they were closer than he thought. 

"Genrou!" He was tackled over. Sakoto had him pinned underneath her. She looked down at him and stood back up. 

"Oi, onna, I thought I had gotten rid of you!" She hugged him tight and he growled. 

"Genrouchan! I was so scared, I need to get back to the Emperor..." Tears brimmed in her eyelids.   
  
The bandit gave her a disgusted look. "I thought you left to return to your Emperor." He said. 

Sakoto shook her head. "A general in Kutou found me...I was attacked by a group of men, left for dead along the border..." 

Genrou looked down at her. "A general of Kutou?" 

"Hai." Sakoto told him. "He took me in and tended to my wounds..." 

"And?" Genrou crossed his arms. He knew more was coming. 

"He..." Sakoto looked up at him, choking it out. "He raped me." 

Genrou took a step back. "What do I care? It's your own fault for running away. He turned around. 

"Genrouchan...onegai shimasu...I don't know my way back to the Emperor's from the forest..." She stood there. 

Genrou stopped and turned around. "Follow me."   
  
"Arigatou gozamaisu..." Sakoto said. "Wo ai ni..." She whispered. She caught up to the bandit and held onto his arm.   
  
Genrou looked down at her again. She was clothed in a white shirt, and a pair of pants too long for her. Her feet were bare and her hair was a tangled mess. Genrou had a small amount of compassion on the foreign girl. He let her continue to hang onto his arm as he led her through the forest. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**End of Part 3**

  
  
  
  
  



	4. The power of a child: Fourth Part

**Note: Any and all original characters belong to Yuu Watase and are copyright. I do not make any money from this, and write it for the enjoyment of others.**   
**Author's Note: This is the story of a fanfic character named Sakoto. As the introduction says, she's not one of the Mikos or one of the Seishi. She was brought into the book before Miaka and Yui. Approximately, it's two years before the two Mikos appear.**

**The power of a child: Part 4**

Written by Blaze Van Wham 2001 

Copyright Blaze Van Wham 2001 

  
  
  


Long ago, there was a young girl called upon by the fire god of the Shi Ji Ten Sho...and forgotten. Her story is unknown to any, and it is here that you will come to know of her story.   
She was not a Miko, or a Seishi, but she held power unmassed by others. You see, the world of the four gods was coming to destruction. Help from those of our world was needed, and the girl, Sakoto, was the only one who could supply it. The young Japanese school girl did not know of the power she held, until she was summoned by the god in her dreams. She heard it and stumbled upon the Shi Ji Ten Sho, an unknown book hidden in her local library. It was here that she began to read of the world that was to come to an end, and found herself and her true powers revealed. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Midway through leading Sakoto through the woods, her symbol glowed and she stumbled over her feet. Genrou grabbed her and lifted her legs from underneath, carrying her. She curled up in his hold and closed her eyes. Her shirt was partly opened, revealing some of her cleavage. Genrou attempted to keep his eyes on the path before him, but felt his eyes continue to gaze down at the young girl's chest. He blushed. 

"Genrouchan?" Sakoto's soft voice broke into his mind. He looked down, into her eyes. They were soft, pale, light brown in colour and displayed a joy, even after all she had dealt with.   
"Hai?" He asked.   
"I can walk now." She told him. He ignored her. 

"Genrou? I said I'm okay to walk." She looked up at him, into his fiery eyes. 

He continued to look ahead to the path, continuing to ignore Sakoto's words. She sighed and let Genrou continue to carry her. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"You called, Lord Nakago? Haku stood at his doorway. 

"Come in." He ushered. Haku already knew what the general wanted. She walked in, a bit unsteady. She bowed. Nakago sat on the bed, in only his shirt and pants. The girl was no longer in his bed, Haku noted.   
Nakago reached his hand out, pulling Haku onto the bed, on top of him. He began to kiss her fiercely and let the rest of his body lead the night away. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hotohori had continued to keep his country in order, all through his worried phase and his nights full of emotion. 

"You still worry about her." Chou broke into the Emperor's thoughts. 

"Hai." Hotohori sighed. 

Chou walked beside him in the garden, in the palace grounds. He plucked a beautiful flower from a bush. He smiled. 

"We have not received word of her death yet." Chou attempted to make the situation seem more positive. 

Hotohori sat down on a bench. Chou sat down beside him, the flower still in his hand. Hotohori gazed upon his beauty and the beauty of the flower. Taking Chou's chin in his hand, Hotohori kissed him deeply. 

Chou blinked and Hotohori stood up. 

"Nightfall has come." He said, his hand on his hilt. "I shall retire to my quarters." 

Chou stood up. "Do you need company for the night?" 

Hotohori simply nodded and walked to his room, Chou following silently behind. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hotohori removed the crown on his head, letting his hair tumble out. 

"Gorgeous..." Chou whispered, threading his fingers through Hotohori's hair, sitting behind him on the bed. 

Hotohori turned around and kissed Chou passionately again. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"You're here." Genrou told Sakoto. He let her down and fang grinned. 

"Arigatou..." Sakoto looked up at him. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. Genrou pushed her away. 

"Baka!" He yelled at her. He took his tessen out, threatening to hit her with it. "Get out of my sight, stupid girl!" He said and shoved her hard. Sakoto lost her balance and fell forward onto the forest floor. Tears flooded her eyes and as she brought herself up, Genrou had disappeared. She stood there for minutes, crying and finally shouted, "Wo ai ni!!" Her voice echod in the forest and Sakoto ran into the city of Konan, the tears still flowing down her cheeks.   


------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. The power of a child: FIfth part

**Note: Any and all original characters belong to Yuu Watase and are copyright. I do not make any money from this, and write it for the enjoyment of others.**   
**Author's Note: This is the story of a fanfic character named Sakoto. As the introduction says, she's not one of the Mikos or one of the Seishi. She was brought into the book before Miaka and Yui. Approximately, it's two years before the two Mikos appear.**

The power of a child: Part 5 

Written by Blaze Van Wham 2001 

**Copyright Blaze Van Wham 2001 +**

  
  


Long ago, there was a young girl called upon by the fire god of the Shi Ji Ten Sho...and forgotten. Her story is unknown to any, and it is here that you will come to know of her story.   
She was not a Miko, or a Seishi, but she held a power greater than any others. You see, the world of the four gods was coming to destruction. Help from those of our world was needed, and the girl, Sakoto, was the only one who could supply it. The young Japanese school girl did not know of the power she held, until she was summoned by the god in her dreams. She heard it and stumbled upon the Shi Ji Ten Sho, an unknown book hidden in her local library. It was here that she began to read of the world that was to come to an end, and found her and her true powers revealed. 

*********************************************************************************************** 

A knock came at the emperor's door. Hotohori sat up from his bed, gazing down at Chou, who was smiling in his sleep. Gently, Hotohori stepped off his bed, his feet slipping into a pair of shoes, and he pulled his clothes on. He looked up to the door, and opened it. A guard stood there. 

"Hotohorisama." He said, looking stern. 

"Hai?" Hotohori asked in return. 

"Sakoto was found by the outskirts of the city. She has returned your highness." He stated. 

Hotohori nodded. "Where is she now?" 

"Being taken care of in the guest room." Came the guard's reply. 

"Arigatou." Hotohori replied. The guard turned on his heel and marched off, his duty having been finished. Hotohori turned back to Chou who lay on the bed still, sleeping, his half naked body peeking from underneath the blankets. A small grin crept across Hotohori's face at the young man, as he returned himself to the bed, sitting down. 

-------------------------------------------------------------- 

It was going to be one long trip back, Genrou told himself as he walked along the pathway back to the bandit's place. He let out a sigh, and looked behind him every few feet, expecting Sakoto to come running back to him. She wasn't there however everytime he looked back, which meant she was back in Konan. Safe and happy. As he stepped amongst the brushes and sticks in the forest, he wondered if he could ever make her happy. He paused as he took in what thought had just pondered itself through his mind, and he growled. Was he falling for this girl? He couldn't be. He picked up the pace of his walk, and let out a sigh while he walked, knowing he still had a long way to go. 

-------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sakoto dipped her feet into an outside hot water spring. She smiled, letting her body gently sink into the rest of it. Her clothes lay on a rock only a few feet away, and attendants and servants passed by her enough that if she needed any help, she could just call.   
It was nice however to finally take a bath, to finally get herself clean since she had arrived in this strange world. She hadn't actually had any time to clean herself since she had arrived. Her thoughts ran the path of one Seiryuu soldier, Nakago.   
Nakago, who had dirtied her even more than she had already been. He had saved her from death but in the same instance, had also doomed her to a horrible punishment. As she plunged her head underneath the water to clean her hair, she thought of what he had done. If this was just a book, it wasn't real. It had felt so real though. She was physically and emotionally hurt from it. As she brought her head back up from under the water, she peered down through the water to see the bruises on her thighs. Bruises from Nakago, and what he had done to her. She lightly touched them, wishing them to be fake, but she felt the unreal pain of them. She whimpered for a second, and then continued to wash herself. She finished, and reached for the equivalent of a towel, drying herself off, and stepping behind a part a tree, to change into an outfit Hotohori had lent her. It was an ancient Chinese version of the chamsoang that they wore back in her world. Extremely elegant and made of silk. She pulled her hair up behind her head, as it was long enough now, into a small bun, placing a pair of chopsticks through it. She slipped her feet into a pair of soft slipper like shoes, and proceeded to head to the throne room of the palace. 

---------------------------------------------------------------- 

So could feel her ki strongly now. She was back in Konan. He knew that, as he stepped through the streets of the city. More than likely the palace. She had made quite the friendship with the emperor. He had no chance of getting into or near the palace, what with his being but a peasant in the eyes of the emperor. He had saved this girl from an almost certain rape and being sold by slavers, and he wanted to see her again. He had an attraction to her that he couldn't explain. It was much more than just about her ki; it was something else. He couldn't put his mind to what it was though. He sighed, and realizing his dilemma of not seeing her, headed back to his family for the time being. 

--------------------------------------------------------------- 

Nakago awoke in the morning from his slumber, Haku already gone from his room. He sat up in his bed, and winced at the morning sun that was peeking through the window that gazed down into his room. He let out a sigh and sat up entirely on his bed, wondering what the day would bring him today. Sakoto had managed to escape from the city of Kotou, and thus he could not sense her ki anymore. She was out there, and probably back in Konan by now. He didn't like that thought. She hadn't gien him much power when he had her here in Kotou, in his quarters. She wasn't willing to give it all to him. He needed to find a way to have her be willing if he wanted to have more of her power. The general stood up, and gazed out his window, looking out at the sun for the day. Quickly, he gathered himself together, and began to ready himself for the day. 

---------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Hotohori..." Sakoto said as she walked into the throne room. The emperor ran down the stairs from his throne chair and pulled her into a hug. 

"Sakoto." He said her name, holding onto her tight. "I'm so glad you're alive, Sakoto..." He whispered into her hair. 

Sakoto smiled back up at him, and gave him a peace sign. "Of course I'm fine Hotohori!" She grinned. Hotohori wondered if she was hiding something. Her smile seemed too forced. 

"Is something wrong, Sakoto?" Hotohori asked her. 

"Iie!" Sakoto continued to smile. She was glad she had a long dress on her. If Hotohori saw the bruises... 

Hotohori took her word for it. "Have you found anything to help you in your quest?" He asked. 

Sakoto shook her head. "No...Nothing." She had an upset look to her face. "We were stopped by a group of bandits in the mountains before we could-" 

"Mount Reikaku?" Hotohoro interjected. 

Sakoto nodded. "Hai..I met a young bandit who went by the name Genrou...But, I'm all right! He didn't hurt me. He helped me to get back here." She smiled once again. 

Hotohori nodded. "What matters most is that you're safe and all right." 

Sakoto just continued to grin. "Hai. I am." She told him. _I better not let Hotohori see the bruises at all. _She told herself. 

Chou entered the room and quickly bowed to Hotohori, then joined him at his side. 

"Sakoto!" He exclaimed merrily and gave her a quick hug. "Hotohorisama was so worried about you." He said. 

Sakoto moved her head to the side. "It's okay. I'm back now." She sighed. "I still don't have any answers to my questions, but I made it back okay." 

"Get some rest, Sakoto." Hotohori said to her. "You look like you need it." 

"Mm!" Sakoto nodded, and half-skipped out of the throne room. 

"Should I try talking to her?" Chou asked Hotohori. Something still didn't seem right, to either of them. 

"Hai." Hotohori sighed out and returned to his throne seat again. 

**************************************************** 

Sakoto stepped lightly into the room she had been given to stay in earlier and closed the door behind her. She took a look at herself in the mirror, and saw the image of Nakago behind her. She turned around, to see nothing there. She shivered lightly, sitting in her undergarments and looked down at the bruises on her thighs. 

She heard a knock at her door and Chou burst in. 

Sakoto sat there, eyes wide open, and looked down at her bruises, knowing that Chou had seen them. 

"Sak..." He blurted out. "What happened?" 

Sakoto grabbed her bed's blanket and pulled it over herself. "Nothing! Just a few bruises. I tripped." She lied. 

Chou glared at her. "You don't get those from tripping!" He yelled at her. 

Tears fell from Sakoto's eyes, as her head bent forward, her hair shielding her face. "Nan..Nandemo.." She said. 

"What happened, Sakoto?" Chou asked, softer this time. 

"The guards...Hotohori's men were killed by the thieves...I was captured...I got out..." She choked out. "I ended up being beaten by some men..and I was found by a general and taken care of...." Sakoto trailed off. 

"And?" Chou asked. 

"Nothing. I found my way back to the border after, that's all." Sakoto smiled lightly. 

Chou raised an eyebrow. "You're lying." 

"I am not!" Sakoto said. She wiped the tears from her face. 

"I don't believe you." Chou told her. "If something did happen - at least let Hotohorisama know. I hate seeing him in so much pain." Chou looked sadly at Sakoto. 

"You really care for him ne?" Sakoto asked. 

"Hai." Chou smiled. He was glad that only Hotohori knew his secret and was the only one to know. Chou didn't know what he'd do if that got out. 

"Tell Hotohori I"ll be fine. He doesn't have to worry about me." 

Chou sighed, but nodded. "Hai." 

"And Chou..Thanks for caring." Sakoto smiled up at him. 

"You're welcome." Chou said and stepped out of the room. 

***************************************

**End of Part 5**


	6. The power of a child: Sixth part

**Note: Any and all original characters belong to Yuu Watase and are copyright. I do not make any money from this, and write it for the enjoyment of others.**  
**Author's Note: This is the story of a fanfic character named Sakoto. As the introduction says, she's not one of the Mikos or one of the Seishi. She was brought into the book before Miaka and Yui. Approximately, it's two years before the two Mikos appear.**

The power of a child: Part 6

Written by Blaze Van Wham 2005

**Copyright Blaze Van Wham**

Long ago, there was a young girl called upon by the fire god of the Shi Ji Ten Sho...and forgotten. Her story is unknown to any, and it is here that you will come to know of her story.  
She was not a Miko, or a Seishi, but she held a power greater than any others. You see, the world of the four gods was coming to destruction. Help from those of our world was needed, and the girl, Sakoto, was the only one who could supply it. The young Japanese school girl did not know of the power she held, until she was summoned by the god in her dreams. She heard it and stumbled upon the Shi Ji Ten Sho, an unknown book hidden in her local library. It was here that she began to read of the world that was to come to an end, and found her and her true powers revealed.

He worried about her. More than any person should have. She was his imouto-san. Well, adoptive. And when she hurt, he hurt. He knew she was in pain, but she wouldn't let him know that.  
The emperor knew that. He also knew she didn't want to hurt him - that's why she hadn't told him, he convinced himself. He couldn't stop worrying though. There was something inside of his mind telling him that there was much more going on than it appeared.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakoto sat quietly in her room, contemplating what to do. She was a burden now. Hotohori only worried while she was in his presence. Mayb if she tried to leave the palace on her own again, everything would be okay.  
She _would_ be okay. She'd be all right. Especially if she found Genrou again. He would keep her from danger. She knew he would.  
She kicked her legs over the bed and hopped to it, having made the decision. This time, she wouldn't be so stupid.  
She didn't need the emperor worrying over her so much. She'd just fade out of his life, his palace, and be forgotten and live happily with Genrou.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

So meandered the city streets of Konan. Money was on his mind. His little brother and little sisters were on his mind. His father worked enough, but a lot of the time, it just wasn't enough. He needed more to help them. He wanted them to have a good family, a good healthy diet, and more of an easy going lifestyle than most village or peasant children had. Something at least...  
"Gomen nasai!" He heard a female voice say below him, breaking into his thoughts. So looked down and his ki sense heightened in degrees.  
"You!" He pointed a finger at the girl, who had now fallen onto the solid ground beneath him.  
She blinked, nodded. "You!" She said in return and stood up.  
That's when the thought of how So hadn't noticed her ki till now passed through his head. He scratched his head for a second, paused, then squinted his eyes at her.  
"You owe me money!" was his only statement.  
"I do NOT!" She yelled back. Sakoto really didn't like this boy. She glared up at him.  
"I saved you. Pay up." He made the motion to put money into his hand.  
"Kusokurae." She muttered up at him and swiped a curled up fist at his chest. Tamahome responded by grabbing it and pushing it back, and responded with his own half strength kick. Sakoto bent over at the waist as the kick hit her. She kneed him in the stomach, making Tamahome double over quickly. He stood up as fast as he could and took another chop at her collar bone this time, hoping to hit a nerve and strike her down. She ducked just in time and grabbed her footing, taking off in a dash.  
"I don't owe you ANYTHING!" She yelled as she ran on her way, So standing there, cursing to himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a bit of travel, Genrou finally made it back to the bandits place. He stepped inside, watching as the usual happenings had continued like he hadn't left. Drinking, some fighting, eating. He nodded his approval.  
"May I have some of your meal? Why yes you may Kouji!" He heard his buddy say from over in the corner. Genrou immediately recognized the pattern of speech and voice.  
"Koujikun!" He fang grinned and joined him where he sat.  
"Genroukun!" Kouji replied.  
They began to bandit dance.  
Once finished, they both sat back down. Kouji looked at Genrou.  
"Something's on your mind." He could tell.  
Genrou sighed. "Her." Was all he had to say.  
Kouji merely raised an eyebrow at his buddy, but nodded. He dug into his meal.  
Genrou watched as Kouji ate, and sat there. Thinking about her. The effect she had on him. She was intoxicating, when he thought about it. Everything about her. And that first night. He still didn't know what had compelled him, but it had been worth it. Women weren't as bad...Well, she wasn't as bad as women seemed to be. As much as he hated them. She seemed worthwhile. He grinned to himself. She was cute too. And she was sweet, in personality...  
"Genrou! GENROU!" Kouji's voice interjected his thoughts and Genrou fell himself fall flat off the back of the bench from the startlement.  
"Naaaaaaaaani?" He exaggerated. Kouji thrust a plate in his face, a drumstick held in the other hand.  
"Aren't you going to eat?" He asked.  
"Hai." Genrou responded, and stood up, getting himself some food.  
He really was beginning to like this Sakoto girl. There was something about her, something he enjoyed immensely about being around her.  
Maybe he was falling in love after all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Taiitsukun?"  
"Hai."  
"She doesn't belong here, this time, this place does she, no da?"  
"Hai..."  
"We have to fix it then. If she doesn't belong here, it'll mess up everything."   
"Hai, I know of the mistake. She must be sent back to her own world."  
"Even though her and that bandit seem to be falling in love...?"  
"Hai, she must be. The mikos won't come if she's here. None of what's to happen will if she stays. She has to return. This is not her time."  
"Hai, Taiitsukun." 

**End of Part 6**


	7. The power of a child: Seventh part

**Note: Any and all original characters belong to Yuu Watase and are copyright. I do not make any money from this, and write it for the enjoyment of others.**  
**Author's Note: This is the story of a fanfic character named Sakoto. As the introduction says, she's not one of the Mikos or one of the Seishi. She was brought into the book before Miaka and Yui. Approximately, it's two years before the two Mikos appear.**

**The power of a child: Part 7**

Written by Blaze Van Wham 2006

Copyright Blaze Van Wham

Long ago, there was a young girl called upon by the fire god of the Shi Ji Ten Sho...and forgotten. Her story is unknown to any, and it is here that you will come to know of her story.  
She was not a Miko, or a Seishi, but she held a power greater than any others. You see, the world of the four gods was coming to destruction. Help from those of our world was needed, and the girl, Sakoto, was the only one who could supply it. The young Japanese school girl did not know of the power she held, until she was summoned by the god in her dreams. She heard it and stumbled upon the Shi Ji Ten Sho, an unknown book hidden in her local library. It was here that she began to read of the world that was to come to an end, and found her and her true powers revealed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had to send out spies. It was the only choice. He wanted, craved, needed the power. Oh, he had enough of his own that was for sure and she had given him more. But this girl, this girl from another world, had more. He had felt her power, felt it all. And it felt so good but he hadn't attained it yet. Not completely. Her amount of ki would help him ten fold for when the Seiryuu no Miko made her appearance in his world. He had to find out what else he could about her.

---------------------------------------------------------------

After having left the presence of So, Sakoto felt herself wandering back to where the forest and mountains where. To where Genrou was. She smiled at this thought.

Genrou…

She was torn inside but she had to make a decision. Stay in this world, with Genrou or go back to her own world, where her family was, where her mom and dad were, her older sister. She wondered if she could take Genrou with her. She thought about this. What if…What if she could bring him back to her world?

But then, she was reminded of how she would even get out of this world in the first place. She wanted to leave though, and take Genrou. She wouldn't have it any other way. She wished more than anything to head back home.

She pondered over this in her mind as she walked along.

---------------------------------------------------------

So kicked at the ground as he looked for a horse to take back to his village and take care of his family. There was no use in wondering about that girl anymore, no matter how much he felt her ki. She was annoying, stubborn and violent. Not attractive qualities at all to him. He kept his eyes peeled for dealers and when he managed to snag one, he'd get the horse and head back to his family.

----------------------------------------------------------

Chichiri looked at Taiitsukun.

"She's not meant to be here, not yet." He said to her.

Taiitsukun nodded back solemnly. "She was called in too early. She was meant to come in, to help with the events to come." She began. "In two years, the Miko's will arrive and a great war between the countries and the Gods will begin. Her role was to be then, but she cannot be now as she exists already. We have to send her back and never let her in, otherwise the Miko's will never arrive in this world."

Chichiri nodded solemnly. "Show me the mirror again, Taiitsukun. I'll find her and bring her back, send her back with your help to her own world, no da. Then things will be all right again and the Miko's will arrive."

"I know of the mistake that was made and it has to be fixed. Go to her and return with her Chichiri."

"I will, no da." And with that, Chichiri dissolved into his hat to search.

-------------------------------------------------------

Sakoto took a break and sat down. "Such a long walk." She said to no one in particular as she placed herself on a rock and sighed.

As she sat down, the image of her legs struck her. Her bruises were healing and appearing less and less. Less of a reminder of what the blonde haired man had done to her.

And then she saw the scar. She blinked back tears. What had happened when she was attacked by those two thieves? What exactly had gone on? She had hoped nothing horrible, but who knew?

She sighed to herself and looked at the forest around her. So beautiful, so ancient. In thousands of years, this would be turned into city, with brick buildings and paved streets. She wished she had some sort of a camera to take pictures while she was stuck in this other world to take back with her.

Her eyes flashed to her legs for the second time. What the thieves had done, or hadn't, would never compare to what the blonde man had done to her. He had taken her very essence away at that moment, and any possibility that she could be close with anyone. Even Genrou.

-------------------------------------------------

Genrou gave up within himself. No matter how hard he tried to fight it, no matter how much, he couldn't deny it. He loved the girl.

He cursed silently to himself for falling in love with a girl. He disliked girls. Why this one? Why her?

The image of her popped into her mind and he felt the smile crawl onto his face as he thought of her. Why did he fight it so much? She was so beautiful, her silky brown hair, her light brown eyes so full of life. He still didn't know what had compelled him that first night, that first amazing night but he knew just being with her, beside her warm, naked body felt so wonderful.

It was at this point that Genrou let out a sigh and determined within himself to stop fighting it and admit that he had fallen in love with her, despite what he usually felt.

Now it was up to him to find her and let her know.

----------------------------------------------------

A spy crept into the palace of Kutou, unseen by any but Nakago. He stopped where he was walking in the court and raised an eyebrow.

"You have news." He said, almost seemingly to the air.

The spy dropped down from the roof and in front of Nakago. "Nakago-sama." He bowed.

"What is it?" Nakago questioned.

"She's in the mountains of Reikaku, it appears searching. Again. She's alone this time, Nakago-sama."

Nakago nodded and raised his hand in dismissal to the spy. "Arigatou." He answered. The spy stood up and went on his way through the court.

Nakago smiled to himself as he pictured her and set on his way to plan her return.

------------------------------------------------------------

So walked in to find his brothers and sisters crying. Chuei stood above them all, acting in So's place while he was away. He turned around and looked up at So as he returned.

"Father…He's…" He sniffled out.

So said nothing and looked to his father, who was now bedridden. "Otou-san…."

His father coughed gently. He looked over at Chuei.

"It happened while you were away, So…Otou-san fell ill with something. We need you, big brother!" He cried out.

So nodded and knelt down to Chuei. "You've grown up quite a bit, but I'll stay with you until otou-san is well again, Chuei." He smiled and ruffled his fingers through his little brother's hair.

All thoughts of the strange girl from another world left So's mind as he centered it on his family.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Sakoto strode into a tavern along the wayside after she had traveled a bit more. She sat down at a table by herself, watching the mix of people around her. She noticed their clothing as different, their hair, everything. Still such a strange world to her, but she was getting used to it. As long as she had Genrou, she knew she'd be all right.

A serving maid approached her, asking her what she'd like. "Water." She simply asked for. The serving maid nodded and ran off to get it.

Behind her, she suddenly heard a voice. A distinct voice.

"Sakoto?"

She didn't even have to turn around, she didn't have to do anything.

"GENROU!" she screamed happily and ran over, bowling him down.

Genrou rejoiced on the inside as she ran him down, then smiled at her from underneath her tackle and pulled her in for a hug.

Sakoto blinked, but smiled and whispered "Ai shiteru." Into his ear. She didn't expect a response, knowing Genrou and how he was. She looked at him, looked into his eyes.

"Ai shiteru." He repeated back.

She blinked. Genrou sat up, taking Sakoto back with him. She took this as her cue to stand up and sit back down at the table she had, Genrou joining her.

The maid returned. "Your water, miss." She said and placed it on the table.

"Thank you." Sakoto smiled in return and took a sip. She held the glass in her hand, and looked at Genrou again, still kind of stunned.

"Do you mean it Genrou?" She asked.

"Hai." He responded. "I mean every bit of it." He fang grinned. "Now then! I've made a plan…I'm gonna help you find a way to get back to your world, Sakoto. I know you miss it. I love you and I…I want you to be happy again. Not that you're not happy with me, I mean…" He put his hand behind his head.

"I know. I understand, Genrou." She smiled. "I don't belong here, I don't know why I'm here but I miss my home." She paused. "You can come with me Genrou! When we find a way back home, you can come with me! We can be together in my time and place, Genrou…Oh you'll love it there…" She trailed off happily.

"All right then! It's decided! We'll find you a way back home and I'll come with you!"

Sakoto pulled Genrou tight, and placed her water back onto the table.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"She's in a tavern, Nakago-sama." The same spy told Nakago on the palace grounds. "We know her exact location."

"You know what to do." Was all he said and waved the spy away.

By this time tomorrow, her powers would be his.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Part 7**


	8. The power of a child: Eighth part

**Note: Any and all original characters belong to Yuu Watase and are copyright. I do not make any money from this, and write it for the enjoyment of others. **

**The power of a child: Part 8**

Written by Blaze Van Wham 2006

Copyright Blaze Van Wham

Long ago, there was a young girl called upon by the fire god of the Shi Ji Ten Sho...and forgotten. Her story is unknown to any, and it is here that you will come to know of her story.  
She was not a Miko, or a Seishi, but she held a power greater than any others. You see, the world of the four gods was coming to destruction. Help from those of our world was needed, and the girl, Sakoto, was the only one who could supply it. The young Japanese school girl did not know of the power she held, until she was summoned by the god in her dreams. She heard it and stumbled upon the Shi Ji Ten Sho, an unknown book hidden in her local library. It was here that she began to read of the world that was to come to an end, and found her and her true powers revealed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakoto smiled happily at Genrou. It was decided. She would get back home, and bring him with her, no matter what. They would find a way for her to return, whatever it took. She didn't care if he was a character in some book - all she wanted was to be with him. She didn't like So whatsoever and was glad that he hadn't followed her around. He could stay in the book for all she cared.  
She would miss Hotohori and Chou though. Sakoto wondered if they had fallen in love yet.  
"Oi! Sakoto!" Genrou's voice snapped through her thoughts. She blinked and perked up.  
"Nani?" She asked. Genrou fang grinned at her.  
"You looked like you were daydreaming." He said simply. She nodded.  
"I was. Come on, I'll finish my water and we'll start searching for a way for me to get back home."  
Genrou smiled in return to hers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

He smirked as he passed the unsuspecting girl, and slipped a small amount of powder into her water, something that Nakago-sama had instructed him to give to the girl when the time came.  
That time was now. He slipped back into the shadows of the tavern and waited patiently with his comrades for the drug to take effect.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

As Sakoto took the last few sips of her water, she looked at Genrou funny, tilting her head to the side. "Gen...Genrou..." She slurred out. What was going on? What had happened? Things were slowing down, and she could feel her body start to become sluggish. She forced her eyes to stay open, to stay awake, to stay conscious. She could feel her head slumping foreward, but she wouldn't give in, she couldn't.  
One moment, her eyes saw colour and image before her, the next all black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakoto!" Genrou shouted. The rest of the tavern seemed to stand still as he yelled her name out, watching her slump to the ground. Mere seconds before he could reach her in the few feet distance they had from each other, he saw something whisk in front of him. He looked at the ground. A silver dagger slid itself into the mix of concrete and dirt before him. Genrou peered up, and saw a man in citizen's clothing stare back down at him. In the other hand, he held a matching dagger to the one on the floor. It glinted down at Genrou as he stood up to be eye to eye with the man.  
His eyes averted over to Sakoto and he watched as another two men picked her up and proceeded to carry her out from the tavern.  
By this time, the entire tavern had evacuated, including the staff, too scared to help Genrou and too threatened to stay anywhere near the weaponry and the men.  
"Sakoto! Yamate!" He screamed out at the two men, reaching for his fan behind him. "YAMATE!" He screamed again, as he brought the iron fan forward.  
The man who had thrown the silver dagger at Genrou picked it ever so gently out of the ground and brought it back up to Genrou, making moves to strike against his throat but stopped a number of inches away.  
"Yamate! Sakoto!" Genrou screamed again. He couldn't lose her. Not now, not after he had made plans with her, to return to her world, to be in love. He watched as she was carried out swiftly by two men, and vanished into the forest around the tavern and small village. He brought his fan up to the man who faced him now.  
"Bring her back..." He growled out to the spy.  
The spy smiled huge at him. He pulled the dagger back from where he had been holding it, and behind him appeared another man, this one also in citizen's clothing as well.  
"Spies...Spies! BRING HER BACK! Bring SAKOTO BACK!" He screamed out, his voice already starting to go hoarse. He held his fan in front of him, and paused. He started to laugh at them as he watched them unwaivered. "All right then...Bring it on...If I have to, I'll both kill you and bring her back myself..."  
The two spies looked at each other, then back at Genrou. The spy in the back leaped forward at Genrou, bringing his hand back and bringing it to connect with his chin. Genrou jumped back, and dodged the first blow. He hadn't noticed the other spy quickly dash behind him as he did so, and he felt a hard surface collide with the back of his head - a fist from the first spy. Genrou fell forward, losing his balance temporarily, but holding tight onto his fan.  
He turned around to face the first one. "Wanna play it like that huh?" He grinned again. He'd do anything to get Sakoto back. If it meant he had to kill a few spies in the meantime, he would. He would do anything to get her back.  
The spy glared at him. He brought a dagger out, slid it into his hand and chucked it at Genrou. He darted to the side, narrowly missing it and watched as his shirt tore open and his skin bled slightly. He cursed under his breath.  
From behind him, the second spy kicked his leg out, catching Genrou's own and watched as he fell to the ground. The fan slid out of his hands, a few inches away. He began to push himself up, when the first spy grabbed his hair and pulled him up. He smiled, pulled his fist back and connected a punch with his jaw. Genrou heard a cracking sound emanate from within the tavern and he knew it was his own. Then he felt a hard shove to his stomach - the spy's knee. He landed with a thud onto the floor and he gasped for breath. A hard kick fell onto his chest and he looked up at the second spy as he placed his hard soled boot onto his throat and held it there.  
"Give...her...back..." Genrou choked out beneath the grip of the spy's foot. He felt a hard hit to his stomach as the first spy punched his groin. "I said...give...her back..." He choked out again. "Don't...make me have...to use my fan..."  
The first spy pulled his fist back, and reached above Genrou's head slowly, watching his fingers stretch out, trying to reach his fan.  
"You mean this?" The spy said as he pulled it off the ground and held it in his hands. He knelt down at Genrou's level, and brought his face close to his. "I wonder what this can do..." He said, and peered over it. He glided his fingers over it gently.   
The second spy pulled his boot away and quickly replaced it with his hand, pulling Genrou up from the ground and holding him up. He screamed out in pain as the first one brought it across his chest repeatedly and then to his legs. A few more hits would be all it would take.  
The first spy brought himself eye to eye with Genrou, holding the fan back for a moment. "Still want her back?" He asked, spitting on the ground.  
"Chikusho..." Genrou muttered out. "You bastards..."  
Another hit to his chest.  
"I'll find...her.."  
This one to both of his arms.  
"Ai...shiteru..Sakoto...I'll..."  
A blow to the back of his legs.  
"..find you.."  
One more, this time the fan colliding with the side of his face. Genrou fell unconscious, his head dropping. The second spy holding him up looked at the first. He dropped him to the ground, kicking him once. Genrou's body didn't respond.  
As quick as they had entered and finished their mission, the two spies dissolved into the shadows to join their comrades back in Kutou. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nakago thanked his spies readily and dismissed them as they dropped Sakoto onto his room floor before him. Their mission was successful, and he knelt down to her fallen form. She lay crumpled and unconcious before him, ready for the taking. But he wouldn't now. She needed to be at least semi concious before he'd try a ki transfer from her and she was in no state at the moment. Until then, she'd remain in the prison on the palace grounds, because that's all she was now. A captive of his. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakoto's eyes fluttered open as she came back to reality. She blinked rapidly and caught her breath quickly, thinking she was back in her own world.  
The chains constricting her wrists above her made her realize she was no where near her own world.  
She looked down, watching her feet dangle barely above the floor, her toes skimming the cold cement floor. A prison. That's where she was. She was with Genrou before. She remembered drinking the last of her water. Then...black for a long while. And now she was here.  
Her eyes gazed around her surroundings. A dark cement place, with bars ahead of her. Her wrists bound up in chains. Straight ahead of her, a guard watching. Lanterns lit around the room. She took it in and breathed deep.  
_Genrou..._She pictured him in his mind. _Genrou come and save me. Onegai. _  
She heard the sound of boots against the floor, someone walking. Still half dazed, she tried to keep her head up and looked straight. Through the prison bars.  
At a blonde haired man who stood tall, and holding a whip in his hand. Her eyes opened wide and she gasped.  
"Onegai! Onegai! Don't...ONEGAI!" She cried loudly. "Please...You..."   
He stepped into the semi lit cell, his boots knocking onto the hard ground. He grabbed the door and closed it behind him, eyeing her.  
**Crack. **She felt the whip snap against her legs. She howled out in pain, as droplets of tears fell from her eyes.  
She felt another snap against her back.  
She looked up at Nakago. "Onegai..." She pleaded again.  
He smirked down at her, and pulled the whip back, holding it in both hands. He rubbed his thumb against it, then caught her eyes with his, glancing back up.  
"You should be glad." He said. He paused for a moment. "Normally, I'd be much harsher with this. Enjoy the fact that I'm not."  
Sakoto couldn't believe what she was hearing. Tears spilt down her cheeks. "Harsher..." She repeated. "Isn't this...harsh enough?" She sniffled.  
She cried again as her arms felt the crack this time. She felt she couldn't speak any more. Her strength was abandoning her. Her symbol glowed, but did nothing more than glow. She tried to feel the power course through her veins.  
Nothing happened.  
She waited for the next snap to hit her and continued to cry, whispering Genrou's name to herself, trying to keep herself awake.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouji couldn't believe his eyes. He stood stunned for a moment as he walked in on the abandoned tavern, finding Genrou out cold on the floor. He had followed his trail from when he had left without telling him. He wanted to make sure this girl was trustworthy. After all, she had stolen his best friend's heart - and Genrou didn't care much for girls anyway.  
"Shimatta." He swore. "Genrou! Oi, Genrou..!" He yelled at his friend.   
No response.  
"Damn it." He swore again. "Come on Genrou...Wake up, it's Kouji..." He said as he bent down towards his body. He looked over his friend's broken body, noting the damage. "Ya can't die first, you hear me Genrou? If you're gonna die, at least let me do it first, baka!" Kouji yelled out, and pulled his arm up to wipe at his nose as he sniffled. "Damn you, Genrou." He yelled again.  
He heard a soft laugh come from Genrou. "Hehe...Don't worry Kouji...I ain't dead..." He grinned slightly, despite the pain he was obviously in.  
"What happened...?"  
"We were attacked...By spies...I have to find her..."  
Kouji looked down at his friend. "You mean..her?" He asked back.  
Genrou slightly nodded, and coughed a bit. He attempted to pull himself up into a sitting position to rest on his elbow. He managed, but not without a few coughs and grunts of pain.  
"They took her...Took Sakoto away. She needs to get home...And I'm going with her..." Genrou told Kouji.  
"Hey no...Ya can't do that, Genrou. You gotta stay here and stay with the bandits."  
"I need her Kouji...I need to find her...No matter what, I need to find...Sakoto...and be with her..." Genrou coughed out. "I'll heal...just a little...then I'll go..."  
"The hell you will!" Kouji responded in anger. "Ya gotta heal fully before you go off to find that girl, Genrou. You're staying here!"  
"Nope...I will and I'm going to find her Kouji. Just...gotta go...and heal...I can't wait too long..."  
"You're a baka, Genrouchan." Kouji huffed back at him. "We gotta get you back. You're in rough shape. Geez, what the hell did those bastards do to ya anyways?"  
"Roughed me up a bit...I tried to save her Kouji...Heh...Guess my heroism didn't work so well huh?"  
"Not really, Genrou." Kouji responded and knelt down under his friend. He wrapped his arm around him and gently pulled Genrou to a standing position. "Come on. We gotta get you back to heal." He told his friend, helping him to walk out of the empty tavern.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotohori was in charge of an entire country. But never had he felt such sadness, such pain. His heart ached for her. He had sent out his soldiers yet again to find word on Sakoto and how she was doing.  
Nothing had come back to report yet. Not a word. He had sent his strength to her, had sat on that throne just thinking about her hours on end.  
He was beginning to fear the worst had happened, worse than when she had first arrived in his country and there was nothing he could do about it. That's what scared him, that he couldn't save her.  
"Please be safe, Sakoto..." He whispered into the air in his throne room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nakago watched her squirm underneath his whip. A part of him terribly enjoyed it, received satisfaction out of it. He smiled. He brought his whip down onto her one more time. Another scream, more pleasure. He pulled his whip back, and wrapped it up. He watched as her head lolled about, her eyes fluttering and then shut. That was enough. She had little or almost no strength left. Good. He reached towards the cuffs that held her and unkeyed them, watching as her body dropped to the floor with a thud. She was completely out of it. He knelt down to make sure, turning her body over, and holding his chin in her hand. No response, just small breaths from her. He knew if he wanted, he could take her from here. But that wouldn't be worth it. Worth watching her ki, herself drain as he took it in and his power grew. He gently picked her up from the cold ground. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakoto's memories were fading. Where Genrou was, where she was. All she saw before her were images of home, of her parents. Smiling, happy, she was attending school. She smiled in her sleep. She missed home. She'd be home soon though, she'd see her family soon and bring Genrou with her, her first boyfriend. Genrou's image flashed into her mind, fang grin and all. He began towards her, his arms open in a large hug. Sakoto saw herself run towards him.  
The image cracked, fell apart. As she took her last step towards him and wrapped her arms around, he was replaced with the image of a certain blonde haired man. As she realized her arms were around him, Sakoto screamed out in her dreams.  
She woke up to her own self screaming, the image of Nakago in her mind and she stared around, finding herself in the same room as when he had saved her from the bandits. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Part 8**


End file.
